La Historia de un Rey sin Corona Capitulo 1
by EzeSpk
Summary: Yaha Uta, un joven principe, ve morir a su padre el rey en una lucha por el trono. Afortunadamente es rescatado por Vladimir, un guerrero exepcional quien lo guiará en su viaje por el mundo y le enseñará todo lo que debe saber. porfavor comenten


Bienvenido querido lector a esta historia la cual espero lo deje sin palabras. Mi nombre es Yaha Uta hijo del Rey Rigna de Gaznar y mi historia comienza hace diez años; cuando el reino de mi padre gozaba de una total paz, las guerras habían terminado y la gente no tenia de que preocuparse. Mientras yo crecía en la paz del castillo de Gaznar mi tío, el Rey Randall de Tivitin, tramaba apoderarse del castillo de mi padre. Cuando cumplí mis dieciséis años, mi padre me dio una espada, la que no tarde mucho en usar, ya que ese mismo día las tropas de mi tío irrumpieron en la sala del rey y se libero una batalla campal entre los soldados de Gaznar y las tropas de Tívitin. Yo en medio de la batalla luchaba como podía, defendiéndome de sus ataques constantes hasta que recibí un golpe en la nuca, lo único q recuerdo es ver como mi tío mataba a mi padre.

Desperté en una posada luego de dos días de aquel suceso, al lado de mi cama había un encapuchado el cual me dio un vaso de hidromiel y me dijo q lo acompañara. "¿¡Quien eres!?" pregunte, pero no encontré respuesta alguna. Lo seguí con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que me había dado mi padre. Me llevo afuera de la taberna donde nos esperaban dos caballos.

Me dijo que me subiera en uno de ellos y que lo acompañara. Extrañado ante la situación le volví a preguntar su nombre, solo me dijo que lo llamara Vladimir y que si seguía haciendo preguntas me tendría que volver a dejar inconsciente. Ante tal amenaza decidí que no era momento de pelear sino de huir ya que dos guardias de mi tío me habían reconocido y se acercaban; subí al caballo y huí con Vladimir. Cabalgamos hasta que Gaznar se alejó de mi vista.

Al caer la noche llegamos al bosque de Thieratel, un lugar sombrio y escalofriante. Decidimos acampar al lado del camino ya que no se conocen muchas personas que se hayan adentrado en ese bosque y hayan salido vivas. En ese momento Vladimir se quito su capucha y lo pude ver; era un hombre de rasgos fuertes, sus ojos eran como los de un reptil, verdes y luminosos, su tez blanca como la nieve al igual que su pelo, parecía hombre de pocas palabras y de mucha acción.

-¿Me recuerdas? - preguntó, en ese momento me vinieron imágenes de mi niñez.

- ¡Claro! ¡Eres el famoso Yak Tahai que liberó al reino de mi padre del basilisco de las alcantarillas! - Sonrió y prosiguió con la tarea de prender la fogata.

Antes de proseguir creo que me veo en el deber de explicarles que es un Yak Tahai. Los Yak Tahai son guerreros entrenados en templos cerrados y desde muy chicos aprenden las artes de la alquimia, la lucha con espadas, la conjuración de hechizos arcanos y como asesinar distintas criaturas que rondan por el mundo como espectros, muertos vivientes y demonios. Estos guerreros deben prestar un juramento y beber una pócima que los deja inmunes a las enfermedades, aun de las mas extrañas, aparte de permitirles beber pociones sin riesgo alguno casi de intoxicación, el precio que deben pagar por tan magnifico regalo es la esterilidad, por lo tanto no pueden tener hijos y todos los Yak Tahai que existen son hijos de la noche cuyos padres nunca se conocieron o murieron en una guerra (también se dice que los Yak Tahai son excelentes amantes).Habiendo explicado un poco el tema creo poder proseguir con el relato de mi historia.

Vladimir había librado al reino de mi padre de un basilisco que había acabado con miles de vidas, fue un héroe en nuestra nación, pero la gente olvida rápido a quienes los ayudan y no se volvió a hablar del tema. Una vez instalado el campamento proseguimos a la tarea de preparar la comida, en ese momento Vladimir sacó de su bolso un ave (la cual luego supe que era una especie pequeña de dragón) a la cual quito la carne rápida y hábilmente.

- ¿A donde piensas ir ahora? - pregunte.

_ A Sevarin, dicen que allí hay buenos trabajos para un Yak Tahai, además ahí se encuentran las mujeres mas hermosas - dijo con una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

Y hacia Sevarin partimos, sin saber que nos estaban observando desde muy cerca....

Continuará!


End file.
